


Daydreams & Nightmares

by elijahking (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fusions, Mild Angst, Not Focused On Romance, Some Fluff, Unhealthy Relationships, What-If, just.. a general AU, not even sort of, short garnet and peridot cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/elijahking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stevonnie dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams & Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Steven & Connie are a little bit older in this, about high school age. I only put them in the relationship tag because they'll be fusing, and since Malachite is involved, well.  
> Also, wow, NOT an Undertale fic??? I must be dreaming. I wanted to get this out of my head because it's something that came to me when I was like half asleep like a month ago. A what-if situation, if you will.
> 
> Song is "Problems" by Mother Mother. maybe not the best song choice but oh well DEAL WITH IT

"Steven!" Connie's excited voice trilled over the sounds of the waves hitting the docks. The young man turned, catching her up in his arms.

"Connie! Oh, it's so good to see you!" Steven was nearly squeeing with excitement. "It's been so long!"

"Steven, it's only been a few weeks," she giggled. 

"Yeah, but it feels like it's been a few years!" He set her down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, but immediately retracted seeing her reddening face. "Oh, oh no, I'm sorry, was- was that too far?"

"No! No, no, no," she waved her hands back and forth. "I- it was fine. I'm... still not too sure how far I'm comfortable going, though." She rubbed the back of her head nervously. The two had dabbled in the dating scene on and off for a few months, deciding it was best to take it as slow as possible. After all, they had known each other for years, and truly, they both wished that they'd become closer, but they were too shy to admit to anything. The most intimate thing they'd ever done was fuse, but even then... that was a rarity.

"Right, no, I completely understand! Um, well, why don't I walk you back to the temple?" He offered a hand, and she took it, both of them walking stiffly down the boardwalk without saying anything.

High school had been a bit taxing on Connie. She was taking all advanced placement classes, was running her own club (somehow she'd convinced the principal to start a Swordsmanship Club - all those years on Debate Team really helped), on the track team, and was practicing her instrument every day. It wasn't very often that she got to see Steven, and he missed her, and knew he could just teleport to her whenever he wanted with the help of Lion, but he knew she needed her space. Thankfully, it was the beginning of spring break, and Connie had taken a good three days of it off to spend her time in Beach City with Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems. 

To her, Beach City was her true home. She loved her mom and dad and her house, but the salt floating in the air from the sea made her feel so... at ease. She also had some of her most fond and most disturbing memories from here, but that didn't bother her. It was now what mattered. She looked over to Steven, who was slowing his pace. Connie raised a quizzitive eyebrow and saw him raise a pointed finger. Up on the top of the cliff where the lighthouse stood, a figure was holding something. Connie squinted her eyes.

"Is that... Garnet?"

"Yeah," he whispered in return. "Watch."

The sun came out from behind a cloud, shining brilliantly upon the cliff. Little pink specks began floating up, being pushed around by the breeze. Soon, the flowers came hovering down, over the city. One landed in Connie's hair.

"What?" She laughed. "But aren't you the only one who can handle that moss?"

"Eh," Steven shrugged, "it's easy enough for the other Gems to handle it once you teach them. It just takes a lot of love..." He reached a hand over, plucking the soft petals from her hair, holding it in front of her. "...And a lot of practice." Her blush intensified. The flower once again lifted in the wind and sailed off towards the sea. They watched until it landed in the water, and then continued onwards to the temple. The smell of... something was coming from the house.

"What is that?"

"I'm teaching Peri to cook a little. It seems to relax her." He opened the screen door. "After you?"

"Haha, thanks," Connie stepped inwards. Indeed, she saw, the short green gem was standing on a footstool in front of the stove, spoon in hand coated in a thick white sauce of some sort. She turned to look, and Connie noticed she was wearing an apron that said "I have KILLER cooking skills!"

"Oh, hello, human unit Connie."

"Hi, Peridot." Connie leaned in to whisper at Steven, "She's still pretty tsundere, isn't she?"

"I don't think that's ever gonna change. So, what are you making today?"

"Something called a bey-cha-mel sauce," Peridot slowly pronounced the word. "Some sort of cream and butter based sauce that goes good with aged bovine lactation secretions."

"...D'you mean _cheese_ , Peridot?"

"I couldn't remember the word!" She slammed the spoon into the pot, splashing sauce everywhere. Connie and Steven stifled a laugh. "ANYWAY! I thought I should tell you that tonight there will be a zero percent chance of storms, high in the mid-70's with a slight breeze coming in from the north... What?"

"What's with the weather report?" Connie hadn't seen this from her before.

"I-I like to keep an eye on it. For Steven's sake." A blush was forming on her face.

"Nah, she's still afraid of the rain," Steven muttered too low for her to hear. Again, the giggles broke out. 

*

After many bad jokes at Peridot's expense (followed by many apologies) and a quick dinner, the sun had already begun to set.

"I suppose I should get going now... I haven't even checked into my hotel room," Connie started standing up.

"No, wait! Couldn't you stay for just... for just a little longer?" Steven's pleading eyes shone in a way that Connie could never say no to.

"Well... I suppose another hour or two wouldn't hurt." She paused to think. "Say, what do you think about having a dance party on the beach?"

"That sounds great!" He jumped to his feet. "Hey, Peri-"

"I don't dance."

"O...kay. Let's ask the other gems!"

*

Sadly, they were rejected. Pearl was arguing with Amethyst about her room and Garnet was still getting moss up to the top of the cliff. "I'm going to get it all this year," or something, is what she said. Oh well, more time for them!

Connie chose the song this time, shoving her MP3 player into the sand. The turned with a grin. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready to boogy!" Steven wiggled his hips. The song started, something a bit different than his usual pop fare. Still, they swung in time to the music.

_"You and me, we're not the same,_  
I am a sinner, you are a saint,  
when we get to the pearly gates  
You'll get the green light,   
I'll get the old door in the face," 

Connie seemed to have made her own dance to the song. She tapped her foot, mouthing along to the lyrics, pointing to Steven and back to herself and spinning. It brought a stupidly happy smile to his face, and he tried it out himself.

_"Doo doo doo, I'm a loser, a disgrace,_  
I found love in the strangest place,  
tied up and branded,  
locked in a cage!  
I say I'm gonna stage a great escape,  
let loose and love all  
but baby we're out of place. 

_Doo doo doo, I'm a loser, a disgrace,  
you're a beauty, a luminary in my face,"_

He slid in close to her, foreheads nearly touching at that last line. He really meant it- Steven felt so alien compared to her flawless beauty and smarts. She seemed taken aback but couldn't help but to smile at that. A warmth emanated from his stomach, his gem.

_"I've got problems,_  
not just the ones that are little  
it's those people problems, it's something to consider  
when you come for dinner at my place." 

The short intermission gave Steven a chance to pull her in and spin her around in a tight circle, snorting and laughing. He threw her up a little, and she came flying back down, grinning so widely, and he caught her, and-

A little burst of light blinded them for a short second. They blinked, looking down.

"Ah," Stevonnie pulled at their shirt. "You don't think this is much of a problem, do you?"

"Not at all," they responded to themselves. "Now come on, we haven't even gotten through the first song!"

*

Stevonnie danced by themselves, alone, together, until their body literally gave out beneath them. They collapsed on the warm sand, exhaling. "Well... that was fun."

"Yeah. I'm tired, though." "Me too" Their eyes shut. "Mm.. good first day." The spring breeze whispered softly across their skin, luring them to sleep at the foot of the waves.

They sat up, confused. A dark turquoise surrounded them. "What is this?" Beneath them, a lighter sapphire. They realized it was water, not even ankle deep. They stood, gazing around. "What is this?!"

"It... happens sometimes. I dream and then I can talk to... Lapis!" They gasped. "Where is she?!" The last time this had happened, Lapis was in turmoil, struggling against Jasper to keep them bound to the bottom of the ocean. Stevonnie began running in no particular direction, despite not knowing where to go. They cursed their heavy, bouncing hair, wishing they'd start tying it up. Without warning, a figure rose out of the water. They jumped aside, startled. But it was not Lapis... just... what looked like the tip of a large finger. 

"Lapis! Malachite! Anyone! Where are you?!" Stevonnie cried out desperately. The water trembled, shapes shifting in and out. They stepped back, raising an arm in defense. Suddenly, the figures sank down, and one splashed out behind them. They spun around. "L..Lapis!"

"Who- who are you?!" She trembled. "Only Steven can come here! Why are you..." She pulled at her chains, screaming down at the water. "STAY DOWN, WILL YOU!"

"Lapis, I'm Stevonnie. I'm a fusion of Steven and his friend, Connie."

"What?! Jasper insists because you're half human, it should be impossible for you to fuse!"

"Don't listen to Jasper. She's filling your head with lies. Are you okay?" Stevonnie stepped closer, reaching out to try to comfort her. Lapis' face fell.

"I'm... I feel like I'm failing... It hurts more and more every minute..." Her eyes bulged and she shot below the water.

"Lapis?!"

A deep laughter echoed. A shiver ran up their spine. _Jasper._ In Lapis's place, another figure rose.

"You." Her raspy voice made it sound like a curse. "A fusion? I never thought it possible." A spark of ire swam into Stevonnie's head. "Pathetic... disgusting..."

"Don't forget who forced another gem into fusion for her own benefit," they reminded her. "And you've been trapped here for years, Jasper. Just what do you think they think of you on homeworld?" "What are you doing?" "I'm taking control of the situation!" 

"Hah! Arguing with yourself. At least I'm winning. Soon I'll-"

"You'll be doing NOTHING, Jasper," Stevonnie seethed. "And even if you succeed in unfusing, I will PERSONALLY make sure that your gem is ground into dust and every memory of you is eradicated from history." Jasper blinked at a loss for words. Stevonnie panted, rage growing, a part of them recoiling in fear of themselves. They pointed a finger at Jasper. "If you so much as dare to step foot on my beaches, on my territory, I will _destroy_ you."

"...Fair enough, fusion." She shrugged, a glint of fear simmering in her eyes. "I admire your forcefulness. May we meet in battle soon."

*

Stevonnie's eyes flew open in another flash of light. Steven scrambled away from Connie.

"What was that?!"

"After you told me all about what Jasper's done-"

"That's not how we do things around here!" Steven threw his arms out in exasperation. "Connie, that was... that was scary!"

"I only did it to protect Earth!" A fire burned in her eyes. "I'm so tired of being afraid, Steven!"

"Lapis will win."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do!" He shut his eyes, feeling the sting of tears forming in them. 

"...Steven, I-"

"Don't talk to me right now."

"..." She blew a sharp breath out of her nose, stood, brushed herself off, and started on her way out. Connie looked back, seeing Steven staring morosely out at the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will come in probably a week or so, since I have a bunch of stuff I wanna do for Merciless!


End file.
